If You Love Me
by Lucy3
Summary: Mimi's leaving her home and the people who love her (mimato)


*Author is smacking herself repeatedly with a board* Ow! Ow! I can't believe I- ow!- wrote this!  
Daisuke: *pats her on the shoulder* There there.  
Lucia: This is all your fault! *points at Ebm, one of her muses*  
Ebm: *blows raspberry*  
Lucia: Oh shoot me now.  
Taichi: *snarling* Gladly.  
Lucia: Uh-oh...Taichi, you're not mad at me, are you?  
Taichi: Duh!  
Lucia: Uh-oh! *takes off running*  
  
Title: If You Love Me  
Author: Lucia  
Pairing: Unrequited Mimato (ye gods...)  
Warnings: Unrequited mimato. Yes, that is a warning. ^_~  
I have a thing for the unrequited love, don't I? Cowboy music songfic. That is also a warning.  
  
"Come sit," I whisper to her, and she shakes her head, her brown hair flying in a cloud around her face.  
"I can't. I'm so sad. I don't want to leave all of you! It'll be terrible!"  
"Hush," I whisper again, leaning back against the warm bricks of the fireplace. "I'll never forget you, Mimi. I love you too much."  
"How did you know that was what I was worried about?" she grins wryly.  
"I know you, Mimi. The thing that would be bothering you is that all your friends would forget you.   
But that would be like forgetting...the sun. It was so droll and boring around here before you appeared here, but you have a way  
of making everyone around you cheerful and happy. No one can stay angry with you for long. You're just that way. But maybe it's someone  
else's turn in the sun."  
She grinned again. "Thanks. You're sweet, you know that?"  
I grinned back. "I try. Now sit down, Mimi-chan."  
"All right," she said, but sat down a little ways away from me. I could almost feel a physical pain in my heart. Rejection...again. Perhaps...  
the sun isn't meant to be touched by anyone. But I still wish I could, like a larger version of moth and flam.  
"Mimi-chan...I love you," I whispered.  
"I know," she replied.   
"But you don't..."  
She shook her head, but it wasn't a no. It was her way of saying she wasn't going to respond. I guess since she had half the   
young men in the town after her, she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Sometimes I wondered who it was she loved, only to realize that  
she loved all of us- me, Joe, Izzy, Ken... and that's why she never made a committment. It was too hard for her.  
"Matt..." she whispered. "Play for me?"  
"All right," I agreed, and she scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
The song started with long, keening notes, full of longing. After I played the verse once through, I set the harmonica down and began to sing.  
"From this valley they say you are going  
I will miss your bright eyes and sweet smile  
For they say you are taking the sunshine  
That has brightened our pathways awhile.  
  
"Come and sit by my side if you love me  
Do not hasten to bid me adieu  
But remember the red river valley  
And the one who has loved you so true.  
  
"I've been thinking a long time my darling  
Of those sweet words you never would say  
And now the last of my fine hopes have vanished  
For they say you are going away.  
  
"Won't you think of the valley that you're leaving  
Oh how lonely how sad it will be  
Oh and think of the fond heart you're breaking  
And the grief you are causing to me.  
  
"Come and sit by my side if you love me  
Do not hasten to bid me adieu  
But remember the red river valley  
And the one who has loved you so true."  
  
"Mimi!" a voice said outside. "Mimi, we need to leave!"  
She stirred against me, where she had fallen asleep. "Mmmm? All right, just a minute!"  
"Guess this is goodbye, then," she whispered, pressing a piece of paper into my hands. "Here's my address. Don't forget to write."  
"All right," I replied, a tear threatening to make its way down my cheek.  
"It's OK to cry," Mimi whispered, hugging me. She kissed the tear away and quickly kissed my mouth. "Goodbye."  
I stood in shock for a minute, my hand touched to my cheek. "Goodbye," I whipered, but she was already out the door.  
Then I shut the door and sat down at the fireplace again, the tears falling in earnest and my harmonica falling unnoticed out of my  
hands to the floor.  
"Hey," my best friend and roommate Tai said, coming in from the next room. "You OK?"  
"Does it look like I'm OK?" I snapped, regretting it when I saw the hurt expression that crossed his face. He's hurt easily   
by his friends, although he doesn't show it much.  
"Hey," he repeated, enfolding me in a hug and pulling me onto his lap like I'm a litle kid. "It's OK, it's OK. I'm here for you." My face was   
buried in his shirt, needing the comfort, but I could feel him lean over, probably to pick up my harmonica. I peeked and saw him wipe it on his   
shirt, before he pressed it into my hand. "Here. Play."   
I follow his orders and bring it to my mouth, playing out everything I feel, until at some point, I drift into an exhausted sleep.  
But all through my dreams, I hear the slow, sad keening of a harmonica.  
  
Ending notes: Yah, that song is a traditional harmonica song. In case anyone cares. And it sounds really pretty on the harmonica.  
*randomly* Any requests? I seem to be having a mild case of writer's block. :P   
Dunno what to write. I'll write just about anything...straight, yaoi, yuri... Just email me: miathewarrior@hotmail.com 


End file.
